Snow of Love, , ,
by HanaYuki 'CeliAra' Aiko
Summary: 'Salju, musim dingin…mungkin bagi setiap orang, itu menakutkan. . .bagiku. .disaat salju turun..saat musim dingin itulah, kenangan berputar dalam memoriku. Semua kenangan tentang kau, Sasori...tentang kita...anggota Akatsuki..'..Review? warning inside!


**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto…. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning : OoC, abal, Gaje… Misstypo… Crack pair! The last, Don't like? Don't read! Daripada ga suka, terus baca skhirnya malah nge-flame! DX no flame! Zetzu, satu manusia normal, Kisame ma Kakuzu juga! XD**

**Pairing: Akasuna no Sasori and Konan. My first Crack pair fic.**

**Genre: Supranatural and Romance. I warn you… ANGST! **

**I just want to give this fiction to : Akasuna Nee….^_^V**

**She loves Sasokonan. . .! XDXD I hope you like it! **

**~Snow of Love~**

Snow…

Yuki…

Nun…

Dan banyak lagi bahasa yang bisa digunakan untuk menyebutkan gumpalan putih, lembut, dingin dan mudah sekali cair. Salju.

Entah apa ada orang yang dengan gilanya mau keluar ditengah cuaca sedingin musim salju. Berapa orang? Mungkin bisa dihitung jari. Apalagi, ini dekat hutan. Tidak ada seorangpun, kecuali seorang gadis.

Gadis itu memiliki rambut berwarna biru pendek, matanya yang berwarna kuning keemasan terlihat memancarkan kesedihan. Kepalanya tertunduk. Sepertinya ia tak perduli dengan dinginnya udara sore itu.

Angin menerpa rambutnya. Gadis itu menyelipkan rambutnya dibelakang telinga. Matabya menerawang langit jauh. Salju masih saja mengguyur bumi tanpa ampun. Dingin.

**~Flashback on~**

"Konan! Ayo kesini! Ahahaha…" tawa seorang laki-laki menggema ke seluruh pelosok hutan itu. Jika mereka sedang berada di bawah gunung. Mungkin saja akan longsor salju.

"Sasori! Tunggu sebentar kenapa? Teman-teman yang lain bagaimana?" sahut seorang gadis berambut biru. Seseorang yang dipanggil pemuda tadi. Konan.

"Sasori, Konan! Kalian ini! Tunggu kami donk!" seru seorang laki-laki berambut hitam pekat. Itachi.

Sasori dan Konan tertawa-tawa. Mereka tak memperdulikan panggilan dari teman-teman yang lain. Mereka tertawa sambil berlari melintasi pohon-pohon dihutan diatas bukit itu.

"Kita sudah terlalu jauh, Sasori. . .! mereka mungkin tidak akan mengejar lagi!" seru Konan bingung. Sementara Sasori duduk dibawah pohon yang cukup rindang.

"Konan… apa aku… sudah…memberitahumu..?" tanya Sasori sambil menunduk. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Napasnya tidak teratur.

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu, baru bicara… memangnya ada apa?" tanya Konan heran.

Sasori hanya menggeleng. Napas dan jantungnya masih bekerja tidak normal seperti tadi.

Di tatapnya Konan yang menatapnya dengan cemas kemudian pemuda itu menunduk lagi.

"Yah. . .tentangku pastinya…aku tidak bisa bersamamu. . .lagi. .." jawab pemuda itu. Suaranya serak dan terputus-putus. Konan membelalakan mata terkejut.

"A-apa? Apa maksudmu? Kenapa? Apa kau mau pindah? Apa-" perkataan gadis cantik berambut biru itu terpotong atau lebih tepatnya disela.

"Sudahlah. . .ak..u…jantung. . .ini…" perkataan pemuda itu terbata-bata. Suaranya mulai tidak terlalu jelas. Konan tampak bingung. Hamper saja dia akan menangis melihat Sasori seperti itu.

"Ko…nan… aku… jantungku.. le..mah.. dingin..hosh…hosh..aku…" perkataan Sasori terputus. Ia terbatuk darah dan memegangi dada kirinya.

"Sasori, kau batuk darah! Sasori! Saso!" Konan panic melihat Sasori kehilangan kesadaranya. Ia sudah mulai menangis. Suaranya serak.

Tiba-tiba. . .

BRUUK. . .

Sasori terkulai lemas dalam pelukan erat Konan. Gadis itu tampak bingung. Matanya sudah mengeluarkan cairan Kristal bening yang mati-matian ditahannya tadi. Ya, air mata. Ditatapnya lagi tubuh yang berada dalam pelukannya.

Tidak ada degup jantung. Tidak ada napas. Wajahnya tampak pucat. Sepucat warna benda yang jatuh dari angkasa saat ini. Musim ini, salju.

Ya, Sasori sudah meninggalkannya. Sendiri. Wajah gadis itu menunduk. Tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Sedalam apa kesedihan dalam hatinya.

"A…Sa..Sasoriiii!" teriak Konan. Sementara teman-temannya yang kebetulan sudah menyusul didekat situ langsung menghampirinya.

"Konan, Konan! Ada apa?" tanya Deidara menghampiri temannya dari kecil itu. Deidara langsung melirik kearah tubuh yang berada dalam pelukan Konan. Ya, Sasori. Sudah pergi.

"Konan. . .Sasori, dia…" perkataan Pein terputus. Ia tak mampu berkata-kata selagi melihat keadaan temannya sejak kecil itu kini telah tiada.

"Umurnya terlalu cepat. . .dia.." Tobi a.k.a Madara mendekati Konan dan jongkok didekatnya. Tangan kanannya menyentuh pundak kiri Konan.

"Jantungnya…lemah…hiks…kenapa dia memaksakan diri pergi….hiks… padahal sudah tau musim salju kan…hiks …dingin…" Konan tebata dalam tangisnya.

"Sudahlah, Konan… kau harus merelakannya. . .lagipula, apa dia bisa hidup lagi bila kamu menangis?" Itachi berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu. Sebenarnya dia juga sangat sedih.

Semua pasti juga merasakan hal yang sama. Sasori, adalah orang yang cepat bergaul dan murah senyum. Pantas saja jika teman dan sahabatnya merasa sangat kehilangan. Terutama Konan. Entah karena apa.

Mungkin, Konan merasa dialah yang paling terakhir tahu tentang penyakit jantung Sasori dan, Sasori meninggal didepan matanya sendiri.

"Aku tahu.. tapi…aku..ingin bersamanya!" seru Konan sambil tetap menangis. Air matanya tidak mau berhenti.

"Jangan gila, Konan! Masa kau ingin meyusulnya? Ayo, sudah! Lepaskan dia! Kami akan membawanya kerumah sakit yang paling dekat. Dia akan di otopsi segera. Deidara, tobi!" pein mengisyaratkan Deidara dan Tobi untuk membujuk Konan melepaskan tubuh Sasori.

Deidara dan Tobi segera mengangguk. Mereka berusaha membuat Konan menyerah dan melepaskan tubuh itu.

Itachi dan Kisame menjauh dan melepon kerabat dekat Sasori. Tidak ada yang berhasil dihubungi kecuali Gaara. Adik kandung Sasori.

Gaara yang mendengar berita kematian kakak sulungnya shock dan segera menghubungi Temari dan Kankurou untuk menemaninya menuju lokasi itu.

"Lepaskan! Aku ingin bersamanya!" teriak Konan ketika Deidara dan Tobi menarik pundaknya untuk memisahkannya dari tubuh Sasori yang sudah dingin itu.

"Konan! Kau mau dia tidak tenang?" seru Hidan jengkel. Dia tidak mau sahabatnya itu larut dalam kesedihan terus-menerus. Dia taku, konan akan benar-benar menyusulnya.

"Ayolah, Konan! Jangan buat dia tidak bisa tenang!" timpal Zetzu yang berpikiran sama dengan Hidan. Prihatin dengan sahabatnya itu.

Konan tersentak, ia segera melonggarkan pelukan pada Sasori. Matanya tetap terpaku pada wajah Sasori. Wajah itu tidak menyiratkan kata 'damai'.

"Sasori. . ." gumam Konan dalam isak tangisnya yang belum sepenuhnya bisa reda. Ia masih shock. Tentu saja semuanya shock. Sasori masih muda! Mati di usia 17 tahun?

"Sasori-nii!" teriak Gaara, saudara kandung Sasori yang paling kecil dari empat bersaudara. Temari nomor dua dan Kankuro nomor tiga.

Temari kelihatan shock sama seperti Konan. Kankurou juga shock, berbeda dengan Temari yang langsung menangis dia hanya diam dan menatap Konan, temari, Sasori dan Gaara dengan raut wajah sedih.

**-Time skip—**

Sasori dimakamkan setelah diotopsi. Memang karna kerabat Sasori yang jauh dan banyak juga yang sudah meninggal seperti kedua orang tuanya yang memang sudah tiada. Jadi tidak ada yang menghadiri pemakamannya kecuali saudara dekat dan Sembilan temannya tadi.

Yah, Konan pastinya memilih tinggal lebih lama di makam itu. Dia ingin berdoa untuk Sasori. Dia yakin Sasori pasti akan mengawasinya dari sana.

**~Flashback off~**

**Konan POV on.**

Sekarang, dua tahun seudah lewat sejak kenangan pahit itu terjadi. Apa kabarmu, Sasori? Teman-teman yang lain sudah tidak bisa berkumpul seperti dulu. Tidak bisa selalu bersama lagi.

Tentu saja. Itachi ikut dengan kedua orangtuanya dan adiknya kuliah di Eropa. Kisame lansung bekerja di kapal begitu lulus SMA. Wah, hebat ya mereka…

Hidan kuliah keagamaan di Inggris. Kakuzu mengambil jurusan ekonomi di Amerika. Deidara langsung terkenal menjadi pematung ternama di Roma.

Pein dan Tobi masih di Jepang melanjutkan kuliah di universitas yang sama denganku. Zetsu, wah.. dia sih masuk jurusan IPA di Universitas terkenal di Australia, yang kini sedang study tour di Indonesia.

Fuhhh. . .berat sekali kehilanganmu, Sasori. . .kami sangat merindukanmu.. aku ingin sekali Genk Akatsuki bisa berkumpul seperti dulu…tapi, tetap tidak lengkapkan tanpamu? Dan, jika kita berkumpul, aku malah akan teringat kau.

Dengan berada ditengah bukit bersalju seperti ini saja. Aku teringat kamu…

Menatap salju yang turun dari langit. Seperti melihat wajahmu.

**Konan POV off.**

Konan menegadahkan tangannya kedepan wajahnya. Salju yang dingin itu mendarat dengan lembut di telapak tangan Konan yang dilapisi sarung tangan berwarna senada dengan jinsnya. Biru muda.

Salju benar-benar mengigatkannya pada Sasori. Konan menerawang kearah pohon-pohon yang ada didekat nya. Tiba-tiba ia melihat sosok bayangan yang sangat dirindukanya. Sasori.

"Sasori? Kau? Benarkah itu kau?" seru Konan masih dengan wajah yang heran. Bayangan Sasori itu tersenyum tipis.

Konan berlari menghampiri Sasori. Wajahnya penuh dengan air mata bahagia dan sedih. Bahagia karna bisa bertemu dengan orang yang dirindukannya. Sedih karna ia sadar, ia tak mungkin bersama bayangan itu terus.

"Konan. . .apa kabar?" tanya Sasori ketika jaraknya dengan Konan sudah dekat. Konan kaget. Bayangan itu berbicara padanya. Berarti dia bukan berhalusinasi.

"Sasori? Aku. . .baik. . ." jawab Konan masih tak percaya. Sasori tersenyum tipi. Konan menganga. Apa ini benar bukan halusinasinya?

"Oh, aku senang kau baik-baik saja. . .iya lah… masa bukan? Aku Sasori. . .ahahah.." tawa Sasori berderai, persis seperti hari itu. . .hari, waktu tawa terakhirnya.

"Jangan nangis, Konan… kita memang sudah berbeda dimensi. .tapi, aku terus mengawasimu lho!" seru Sasori menganggetkan Konan. Konan menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum.

"Iya… lalu, katanya kalau arwah masih berada di dunia. . .apa yang membuatmu tidak tenang, Sasori?" tanya Konan. Karna setahunya, arwah gentayangan adalah arwah tidak tenang.

"Ya, aku memang bukan bagian dari dunia ini lagi. . .ada yang memang mebuatku tidak tenang, Konan." Jawab Sasori masih sambil tetap tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus. Salju yang masih turun dengan lembut itu menerpa tubuh Konan. Gadis itu menggigil pelan.

"Kau tidak taku kesini sendiri? Dinginkah?" Sasori mengalihkan pembiraan mereka. Tapi, Konan tidak terpengaruh.

"Sudahlah, apa yang membuatmu tidak tenang?" tanya Gadis berambut biru itu lagi.

"Waktuku memang tidak banyak lagi jadi yah-"

"Sasori! Cepat jawab!" seru Gadis itu tidak sabaran.

Tubuh Sasori mulai terlihat samar diantara angin berhembus dan tepaan salju yang dingin menusuk tulang.

"hahaha, baiklah. . .Aishiteru!" seru Sasori sambil tersenyum .

"Itulah yang membuatku tidak tenang, Konan. . .aku belum bilang kalau aku cinta padamu!" teriak Sasori kencang. Konan mulai menitikkan air mata lagi. Kali ini mungkin karna terharu.

"Aishiteru, Sasori!" seru Konan. Walau ia tahu, ia dan Sasori tidak bisa bersatu dan berpacaran.

Sasori tersenyum senang. Tubuhnya menhilang dihempas angin dan salju. Kini pemuda berambut merah itu bisa tidur damai dan tenang di alam sana.

"Aishiteru, Sasori. . .selamanya aku cinta padamu. ." Konan tersenyum penuh arti. Matanya menatap langit sore yang gelap karna sebentar lagi malam. Butiran putih itu tidak ada hentinya. Ia mengusap wajahnya , menghapus air matanya.

"Salju dan langit serta alam inilah yang menjadi saksi bisunya!" seru Konan mantap. Dalam hati, ia berjanji tidak akan menangis meratapi kepergian Sasori.

"Musim ini… salju inilah yang akan mengingatkanku padamu. . .Aishiteru.." gumam Konan.

Konan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari bukit itu. Ia berlari menuju jalan di bawah. Ditempat Pein dan Tobi menunggunya. Dua orang itu melambaikan tangan segera setelah melihat sahabatnya datang.

"Hmm aku mengerti. . .kau kesini mengenang itu. . .sudah, ayo masuk ke mobil. . .kita akan ke Makamnya bukan?" tanya Pein memastikan.

Konan menggeleng pelan, ia menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit luas. Bibir mungilnya menyunggingkan senyum manis.

"Tidak perlu. . .aku sudah bertemu dengannya, kok!" serunya riang dan segera menatap teman-temannya lagi. Mereka yang ditatap hanya balas menatap heran.

"Ah, baiklah…lalu mau kemana?" tanya Tobi bingung.

"Jalan-jalan saja deh. . .aku juga sedang bosan.." Konan tersenyum. Disetujui anggukan kepala kedua temannya. Mereka pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Konan menatap langit melalui kaca milik Pein. Senyum mengembang dikedua sudut bibirnya. Samar-samar dilangit sana, dia melihat bayangan Sasori yang tersenyum padanya.

'Salju, musim dingin…mungkin bagi setiap orang, itu menakutkan. . .bagiku. .disaat salju turun..saat musim dingin itulah, kenangan berputar dalam memoriku. Semua kenangan tentang kau, Sasori. . .tentang kita. . .anggota Akatsuki. .' batin Konan sambil tetap tersenyum lega.

'Tunggu aku, Sasori. . .' tak lama, Konan terlelap dikursi belakang. Liburan musim dingin ini… dia ingin mengumpulkan semua temannya. Walaupun pasti aka nada yang kurang.

**~Owari~**

**apa bagus? Kok yuki kurang pede…**

**Oh iya…Nun itu bahasa Korea, artinya Salju juga…XD**

**Saya terinpirasi nama sendiri. . .XD yah, pairnya gatau kok bisa suka pair inie…XP**

**Okelah.., buat Akasuna nee, bagus gak? My first akatsuki romance fic.**

**Ung. . .Tobi disini ga autis kok…hhe..**

**Maaf bila ada misstype.. saya ga terima komen yang ngomentari pairnya…XD**

**Ada yang mau request fic ga? Mumpung lagi rajin..XD**

**Ini aja Cuma 1 hari buatnya…XP REVIEW plizz?**


End file.
